


Delirium

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Feelings, Office Sex, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 02, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, a little hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: Joan and Vera have a late night "encounter" in her office at Wentworth.This is a prompt given to me by OHsomuchCake on twitter and I decided to make this a birthday fic for her. :)





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OHsomuchCake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OHsomuchCake).



Vera walked down the corridors. It was late at night and both she and Joan had pulled a double shift. She was tired and tonight was an equally hard night as they found a prisoner that had committed suicide. She hanged herself and while suicide was never something they wished to see, it was even harder when it was around the holidays. She always wished she could do more for the women. Somewhere along the way, the prisoner must have fallen through the cracks. Joan assured her that it was inevitable for some.

Joan had said it so cold and matter of fact but she remembered the twitch to her mouth and she saw her agitation barely concealed as she left, leaving Vera to process everything over the death. Joan had not said anything as she silently cut the woman down but there was a small, shuddering intake of breath as she held the young woman in her arms, staring at her silently. She'd gently laid her down and slowly stood up. She remembered the indifferent look on her face but there was something in Joan's eyes that was different.

“ _Her parole had been denied. Suicide is common during the holidays. It's tragic but there's nothing we can do, Ms. Bennett.”_

Vera knew this was the case but it still made her sad nonetheless. She needed to speak with Joan because she appreciated her calm demeanor during this time. She also enjoyed their late evening debriefings. She slowly found herself becoming attracted to the older woman. The soft touches across her shoulders or her thigh and knee were enough to give her shivers down her spine. She felt butterflies in her stomach when one night Joan had looked into her eyes as they were laughing and drinking and she'd tilted her head, studying Vera. It was an intense look and she'd reached up to stroke Vera's hair behind her ear.

“ _You know, you have very beautiful eyes.”_

“ _I do?”_

“ _Yes... hasn't anyone told you?”_

“ _No, they haven't...”_

“ _Not even big boy Fletcher?”_

“ _No, not even him.”_

“ _Hmm... well, sometimes it takes a woman to appreciate the beauty in another woman.”_

_Vera blushed and Joan smiled as she gently brushed her knee before she got up to go to the back._

“ _Another drink?”_

Vera smiled a little. Joan rarely touched her but there were times she did in the office together and Vera often thought they were friendly touches, but it wasn't until after that moment in her office did she think that maybe Joan might also be attracted to her. She stood outside her office and opened the door slowly.

There was a few papers on the floor, and Joan was bending down to pick them up. She saw her scattered pencils and something was wrong with the normally cool and detached woman. Joan didn't even register her presence.

“Governor...” She said softly as she walked over.

Joan picked up the papers and Vera bent down, placing her hand over hers. “Let me help you.”

Her hand was shaking and Joan didn't look at her. “Governor, what happened?”

Joan's hand continued to shake and Vera held her hand tightly. She wouldn't look into her eyes and she could just barely see her lips trembling.

“Joan... tell me what's going on.”

At the sound of her name, Joan looked up and her eyes were sad and almost fearful as she looked around her. Vera caressed her hand with her thumb. “Talk to me...”

Joan shook her head. “It's nothing.”

“It's not... your office is a mess and you've hardly looked at me,” she said softly.

Joan looked at her then, and she could see the wetness in her eyes, tears that were starting to brim and she blinked them back.

“Ve... I don't know how to--”

Vera nodded. “It's all right. Do you remember when we talked about trust? Don't you trust me?”

Joan kept her head down and slowly nodded. “That prisoner... they killed themselves under my watch. It shouldn't have happened,” she said tightly.

“You said yourself that we can't control that, Joan. That there's nothing we can do.”

“I could have done more,” she whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“It's just like that night so long ago... I could have done more,” she said sadly, her breath hitching.

“Did something like this happen before? Did someone close to you die?”

Joan didn't speak and Vera gently cupped her face, forcing her to look into her eyes.

“V...” Joan stopped and paused.

Vera watched her and stroked her cheek. “Joan... it's okay.”

“Ve...” She said softly, stopping and looking away.

“It's all right. Say my name,” Vera commanded softly.

Joan took her hands away from her face and stood up slowly. Vera stood up with her and helped organize and clean what was left of the mess in her office. Joan looked down at her and lifted her hand, touching her cheek. She saw a need and desire in her eyes then before she looked away.

“Joan, we've been working together a lot and I can't help but feel like something has been happening between us. Do you feel the same way about me that I feel about you?”

Joan stared at her, her eyes widening. “What makes you say that?”

Vera grabbed her hand, squeezing it. “I just have a feeling...”

Joan sighed softly and caressed her cheek. “We can't. It would be inappropriate.”

“But you want to...” Vera said, lifting her hand to cup her cheek.

“Yes... but it doesn't matter what I want.”

Vera caressed her cheek, and gently moved her thumb over her bottom lip and Joan closed her eyes.

“Ve...” Joan bit her lip.

“Say my name. I know you want to. What's stopping you?”

“We're alone and it m-makes it m-more personal...” Joan stammered.

“Saying my name?”

“Yes!”

“You've called me by my name before... what makes this so different? Don't you trust me?”

Joan shook her head. “It's not about that. I-I haven't b-been with someone in a long time...”

Vera's eyes softened and she cupped her cheeks and kissed the corner of her mouth.

“V...” Joan said breathlessly as Vera lingered at the corner of her mouth, kissing her lightly on the lips and cheek, then her neck.

“Trust me... say my name,” Vera whispered as she softly trailed open mouthed kisses along her neck, kissing up to her mouth.

“We shouldn't,” Joan said, pressing her hands down, but she still held them and Vera could feel her trembling.

“If you want me to leave, tell me to do so if you don't want this. If you don't want this then I'll leave,” Vera said quietly.

Joan stared at her a little startled. “I-I never said I wanted you to leave.”

“But if you don't want this, then maybe I should leave.”

“I do! I do want it but it makes things complicated,” Joan said a little exasperated.

“Things are already complicated,” she whispered and kissed the hollow of her throat.

“Please...” Joan whispered.

“Please what?”

“I-I want...”

“Say it...”

“V... Ve...” She said in a soft and breathy voice as Vera kissed her neck and lips.

“Say my name,” Vera said as she looked into her eyes.

“We shouldn't,” she whispered.

“Tell me to leave,” Vera whispered back.

Joan caressed her arms as she placed her hand on her waist. “What if you don't like it? My desires...” She trailed off.

“Try me... trust me.”

“It's been a long time,” Joan said as she blushed.

Vera pressed against her and cupped her cheeks. “I understand.”

She kissed Joan, moving her lips against hers over and over until Joan started to kiss her back. She licked her lips, and Joan opened her mouth and rolled her tongue over hers, moaning softly into her mouth. She broke their kiss and wrapped her hand around Vera's waist, pulling her closer.

“Vera,” she whispered. “Please... I need...”

Vera nodded and kissed her again, pressing her leg in between hers and feeling Joan press against it. Warm and wet as she kissed her deeply. She reached up and slowly undid the thick bun, running her fingers through the soft black and silver strands and Joan moaned softly.

“Joan,” she whispered into her mouth.

She grabbed Vera's thigh and pressed it around her hip, kissing her more passionately as she took more control of the kiss. Gone were the hesitant touches and Joan became more firm as she grabbed Vera's ass and squeezed.

“Vera, I haven't been with anyone in so long... and I need you so much. I've had to stare at you in your skirt, walking down the halls. I've gone to bed with countless nights of thinking of you as I touched myself, feeling so frustrated and unsatisfied when I realized it was only fantasy.”

Joan quickly took off her uniform jacket. Her eyes were darker than normal if that was possible and her skin glowed in the low lighting of her office.

“Do you know how many times I've imagined fucking you on my desk?” She asked.

Vera opened her jacket and quickly loosened Joan's tie and buttons and Joan helped her as she took them off, leaving her only in her uniform pants and bra. Vera cupped her breast and squeezed, taking off her bra and leaning down to take her nipple her in mouth. She sucked hard, biting down gently as Joan reached up and held her head to her breast. She undid Vera's bun, running her fingers through her hair as she began to moan when Vera alternated between her breasts, sucking and biting gently. She pulled on them with her teeth and her hand reached down to rub Joan between her legs.

“Vera,” she moaned, her voice soft and breathy.

Vera wanted to stay at her breasts as she drew soft moans from Joan. She started to push and grind against Vera's hand and she kissed her breasts, sucking on the swell of them as Joan looked down and stroked her hair.

She held Vera tightly and moved her against the desk, knocking over papers and the pencils that they'd just carefully aligned on the desk, sending them flying. She ripped Vera's blouse, making her gasp as she quickly unzipped her skirt. Her hand slid inside her underwear, rubbing along her wet lips firmly. Joan spread her legs wider around her hips and leaned down, sucking and biting Vera's neck.

Vera moaned as Joan kissed her breasts, sucking the nipples and biting gently, swirling her tongue around them. She kissed down her stomach and inhaled sharply. Joan hiked her skirt up, the cool air hitting her skin. She pulled off her underwear, kissing her toned legs before she spread her legs and knelt down before her. Vera lifted her head and watched Joan with her dark hair and eyes as she looked up at Vera. She brought her hands down and stroked Joan's hair and forehead, moaning softly as Joan licked her, kissing her and sucking on her wet lips.

She'd rarely let Fletch do that or any man really and Joan didn't even wait before she slid her tongue inside, licking around her lips and up to her clit.

“Mmm... God,” she whimpered.

Joan smiled as she kissed and caressed her with her lips and tongue, slowly thrusting her tongue in and out before she licked her clit and began sucking on it. She lifted her hips and moaned when Joan held them down firmly, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing her ass as she held her to her mouth.

She started rocking her hips slowly as Joan licked and circled her tongue, sucking harder and Vera started to tremble, her legs shaking. She arched her back, rocking her hips faster against her mouth. Joan looked into her eyes and she cried out as she came, her hips jerking as she held her head against her. Joan moaned loudly, making Vera twitch with the vibration.

She kissed her wetness and stood up and took her in her arms, kissing her deeply. Vera moaned as she tasted herself on her lips. Joan's nostrils flared as she pressed her back against the desk, yanking off her skirt. She didn't wait long before she thrust three fingers deeply inside her. She whimpered as Joan wrapped her hand around the back of her neck, and Vera pressed against her hand as she thrust inside her.

“Joan,” she whimpered as she kissed her deeply. Joan swallowed her moans and used her hips to push her hand harder into Vera, curling her fingers inside her. Vera gasped when Joan used her thumb to rub and circle her clit. She was so wet and sensitive that she could hear the wet sounds of Joan's fingers and palm slapping against her. Joan groaned and bit her lip, kissing her hard.

Vera panted, feeling Joan rub her g-spot and Fletch had never done that before and she closed her legs against the sensitivity. Joan kept them open with her hand and looked into her eyes, licking her lips.

“You're mine,” Joan whispered hoarsely.

Vera didn't belong to anyone but in that moment she did to Joan and gave herself over to the harder thrusts of her fingers, spreading her legs wider. She rocked her hips, meeting her thrusts as Joan looked into her eyes. Joan smiled and rubbed her g-spot hard as she made a come-hither motion with her fingers.

“I'm yours,” Vera moaned as she started to come, squeezing her fingers tightly.

Joan's hair brushed her face and she panted, her body shaking as she held her tightly. Joan rubbed her clit faster, wrapping her other arm tightly around her and holding her close. She kissed Vera's lips and face as she trembled against her.

“Vera,” she whispered. “Vera...” She whispered again and kissed her passionately, breathing deeply as she held her.

She was still shaking as Joan kept kissing her, as she slowly slid her fingers out and brushed them against Vera's thigh. She could feel the wetness and stickiness on her leg and kissed Joan's neck.

“Let me touch you,” she whispered. Joan caressed her inner thighs as she watched her, closing her eyes as Vera stroked through her hair.

“You want to touch me?” Joan asked, smiling sensually.

“Yes... please.”

Joan stroked her hair and pulled it a bit, making Vera wince a little as she tilted her head back.

“How do you want to do that?”

“I-I don't know... what do you like?”

Joan gave a feral grin as she bit Vera's neck, kissing and licking the skin. “Let me show you.”

She slowly helped her up and unzipped her pants, sliding them down her long legs and stepped out of them as she kicked them to the side.

“On your knees, Vera.”

Vera knelt down and looked up at her, Joan's eyes dark and intense as she caressed her cheek.

“Touch me,” she said quietly.

Vera kissed her legs and thighs, reaching up to slowly slide down her underwear. Joan looked down at her and grabbed her hair, tugging a little before her grip relaxed and she stroked her hair.

“You look so beautiful on your knees before me where I can see your body. Spread your legs,” she commanded.

Vera blushed and spread them, caressing Joan's hips. Joan smirked.

“Wider,” she said softly. “As wide as you can.”

She blushed even more as she spread her knees as wide as they could go, and she felt herself spread open a little.

“That's good. Show me how you want to please me,” Joan commanded.

Vera leaned forward and kissed her between her legs, slowly licking up and down and Joan sighed and stroked her hair.

“Good... that feels good.”

Vera kissed and licked slowly up and down, firmly in the same way Joan did with her as she sucked on her lips. She watched as Joan closed her eyes and moaned. She pushed against Vera's mouth, slowly grinding against her. Vera licked her clit, kissing and sucking on it as she wrapped her arms around her hips.

“You will touch yourself as we do this. Do it now,” Joan said quietly, her voice breathy and rough as she watched her.

Vera reached down with her hand between her legs and began rubbing slowly up and down, teasing herself as she licked Joan's clit. Joan smiled down at her.

“Good girl,” Joan said as she watched her and gently held her head against her, her longer legs spreading a little wider. Vera licked inside her, thrusting in and out. She lowered her hand as she concentrated on Joan, licking her firmly.

“Don't stop touching yourself. You must not become distracted,” Joan said.

Vera groaned, sliding her fingers through her wet lips before she thrust them inside, moaning as she pressed her palm against her clit.

She looked up at Joan whose eyes were half closed, a lustful expression on her face. “Do you think about this when you're at home and by yourself?”

“Yes...”

“Tell me...”

Vera licked her and began thrusting her fingers inside, grinding against her hand as Joan gripped her hair and looked down at her.

“I think about you fucking me... hard. I think about doing this, touching and tasting you. On my knees just like this, or in the bed. I think about sliding my fingers inside you. I think about...”

She moaned as she began grinding her palm against her clit, rocking her hips against her hand and fingers. Joan stroked her hair and forehead.

“About what?”

“Your leather gloves...”

Joan smiled slowly, and then guided her face closer to her. “Continue what you were doing.”

Vera kissed her, sucking her wet lips into her mouth as she licked inside, thrusting her tongue as Joan squeezed it. She started to grind against her and she licked her clit, circling it and sucking it into her mouth. Joan closed her eyes and moaned loudly, and started rocking her hips more strongly against her. Vera rubbed herself, circling her clit faster as she tasted her, so wet now that it was dripping against her fingers.

She wrapped her lips around Joan's clit and licked firmly, circling it as Joan gripped her hair, rocking her hips faster. She moaned and trembled, her body shaking as Vera licked her clit faster. Joan cried out and came in her mouth. Her body shook as she moaned and stroked Vera's hair.

She breathed deeply and knelt down as she caressed Vera's body. She cupped her between her legs and rubbed slowly. “Still very wet,” she said softly as she leaned forward and kissed her deeply, moaning into her mouth. Vera shivered as Joan stroked her wet lips.

Vera whimpered when Joan circled and rubbed her clit. “So very responsive...” She whispered.

Joan lifted her hand and licked her fingers, watching her intently. Vera moaned and kissed her deeply. Joan helped Vera stand up and her eyes roamed over her body, breathing deeply. She slowly turned Vera around with her back facing her, her hands caressing and stroking her back and ass, squeezing it. Soft touches as she kissed her shoulder blades and the back of her neck. Vera was startled when Joan suddenly slapped her ass and pressed her against the wall, making her face forward and she could feel Joan's warmth as she pressed against her. Her breasts pressed against her back and she moaned as she felt her hard nipples and wetness against her ass.

“Vera... you made a mess out of my carpet with how wet you are.”

Vera blushed and heard the sound of leather as Joan slowly pulled them on and moaned as she felt the leather gloved hands touch and caress her skin. Joan squeezed her ass and then spanked her, making her cry out.

Joan smiled against her neck and spanked her again, harder this time as she reached down to rub her, teasing her lips and clit. Vera panted and moaned as Joan spanked her again. She did this a few times as she spanked her slowly. They were hard slaps as she squeezed and caressed her, nudging her legs open.

She felt Joan's now bare hand slide against her ass and between her legs, rubbing and stroking as she circled her clit. She spanked her again hard, and made Vera jump as she spanked her close to her aching center. Joan caressed around her hips, and lifted the one gloved hand around her throat, caressing her skin. She rubbed her again, her fingertips spreading her wet lips before she thrust hard inside her. Vera gasped as Joan spread her legs wider, pressing herself tightly against Vera from behind, grinding against her ass.

“Say my name, Vera,” she rasped.

She began pumping her fingers harder in and out, hitting the base of her palm against her clit. Vera moaned, trembling as she pressed on her clit. Joan's hand squeezed around her throat, adding pressure as she felt the gloved hand tighten. Joan didn't squeeze harder and kissed and bit her earlobe.

“Say my name,” she commanded in a breathy tone, grinding and rocking her hips against Vera's ass as she fucked her harder.

“Mmm,” Vera moaned, reaching up to squeeze her breast, pulling on her nipple.

“Do you trust me?” Joan asked, as she caressed her throat.

Vera whimpered, pressing back onto her fingers, feeling them slide all the way inside. “Yes... I trust you.”

Joan smiled against her neck and squeezed a little tighter as Vera rocked back against her. The feelings intense as Joan grinded against her ass harder and faster. She could feel how wet Joan was as her clit rubbed against her, panting against Vera's neck. Vera rocked and pushed against her hand as she rubbed her clit with her palm.

“That's it, Vera,” Joan said, moaning as she circled her hips against her. Vera felt light headed and she squeezed Joan's fingers tightly, her climax taking her by surprise as she shook against her.

Joan moaned and kissed her neck, holding her close. Her grip around her throat loosened and she licked Vera's neck.

“Joan,” she gasped, trembling as she felt Joan slide her fingers out and gently rub her, her hand caressing her stomach.

Joan lowered her hand from her throat, and Vera was turned around as Joan pressed her against the wall, making her facing Joan. Joan grabbed her leg and wrapped it around her hip, grinding against her. She moaned as she felt Joan's bare hands now touching her as she held her thigh tightly. Joan breathed and kissed her neck, thrusting three fingers inside her hard as she pressed on her clit. Vera dug her nails into her back, scratching her skin as she thrust harder and deeper, her fingers curling.

“Joan, I'm going to come,” she panted.

Joan moaned and kissed her neck, sucking on the skin before she bit her hard and Vera hissed. “Come for me.”

Vera reached down and rubbed Joan's clit making the woman moan and press into her hand.

“Vera,” she said breathlessly.

“Look at me,” Vera said and Joan panted and looked into her eyes.

Joan had a dreamy expression on her face, her eyes half closed with her lips parted. She circled Vera's clit and gripped her thigh harder. Vera kept circling her clit and watched her facial expression, listening to her moans as she kissed her, biting her lip.

Joan trembled and came against her hand, grinding and rocking her hips. She squeezed Vera's thigh and hip, breaking their kiss and breathing hard. Vera shivered and caressed her arms. Joan kissed her neck, resting against her, her fingers still inside her as she caught her breath.

She gasped as Joan began thrusting her fingers harder and faster. She whimpered as she bit Joan's neck, the older woman moaning as she held her thigh tighter. She held Joan, as she lifted her other leg and wrapped it around her hips.

“Fuck,” she moaned as she rocked against her hand. Tingles ran down her spine when Joan pressed on her clit, kissing her hard. Vera held onto her tight, digging her nails harder into her back.

Joan squeezed her ass and pressed her harder against her as she pressed again on that rough patch of skin making Vera shake in her arms.

“Come again,” she rasped.

Vera cried out and clenched around her fingers, jerking her hips as Joan circled her clit, squeezing her legs around her hips. Joan kissed her deeply, holding her tightly as she caressed her back. Vera couldn't catch her breath and rested her forehead against her shoulder. Joan slowly lowered her feet to the floor. She held Vera close, keeping her up since she was still shaking. She felt tears in her eyes and didn't know why.

Joan looked into her eyes, caressing her back and hips. “It's all right, Vera. I know that was intense,” she said softly as she wiped a tear from her eye.

“I-I didn't expect... I... that was...” She said breathlessly. Joan caressed her cheek and wrapped her arms around her.

“Was it good?” Joan asked a little anxiously.

“Oh... God yes,” she whispered as she cupped her cheek and kissed her.

Joan smiled and she grabbed her jacket and put it on, as she gently dragged Vera by the hand. She sat down in her desk chair and pulled Vera close, fitting her onto her lap. She rested Vera's face against her neck and draped Vera's uniform jacket around her as she shivered.

She kissed Joan's neck, wrapping her arm around her waist as Joan stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. “Rest for a bit, Vera. We have a long night.”

“You don't mind?” Vera asked timidly, suddenly feeling shy as Joan held her.

Joan kissed her temple, cradling Vera in her arms. “Not at all. Just relax and I'll wake you soon.”

Vera sighed and relaxed against her, breathing slowly as Joan adjusted and tilted the chair back a bit so she was more reclined.

“What are we going to do?” Vera asked quietly.

Joan kept stroking her hair, tilting her head up to look at her. “We're going to end our shift this morning and then I'm taking you to my house,” she said as she caressed her cheek.

“Are you--”

“Shh... let's not over complicate things. I need to feel you in my arms. After tonight... after what happened earlier, I... I need to feel you alive,” Joan said, her voice shaking with emotion.

Vera looked into her eyes and remembered how she found Joan so upset in her office. She'd been vulnerable in front of her and she reached up and stroked her dark hair.

“Okay, I'll stay with you.”

Joan smiled, kissing her gently as she held her close. Vera's body relaxed as she felt Joan caressing her.

“My Vera,” Joan whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that fic was enjoyable. ;) It was fun to write and I have to give credit to OHsomuchCake who stayed up late with me bouncing some ideas off of each other for the fic. I hope she enjoys it. Happy Birthday! :)


End file.
